Very Bad Trip
by imagined-experiences
Summary: A little trip at Diagon Alley with the Weasley. Written for "the hangover quotes" challenge.


**This was written for daysandweeks' "The Hangover" quotes challenge. Thank you daysandweeks for beta-reading it! The quotes I used are adapted to the story, they are in italics. Oh, and the title is a reference to the French title of the movie. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

When Ginny Weasley was born, the reactions were really different from one member of the family to another. The parents were, of course, ecstatic; she was the first daughter. Ron was barely aware of his sister. Fred and George often mistook her for a toy. Percy was jealous of the attention she got, while Bill and Charlie were indifferent. A baby girl, really, was useless.

Ginny Weasley was now six years old, and was a joyful little witch. And Bill, being of age, had to keep an eye on her. While Molly was at St. Mungo's with Percy who 'accidentally' broke his arms and Arthur was at the ministry, Ginevra and Ronald were at Bill's charge.

And because of them, he would miss his date with Jenny. It was Jenny, for Merlin's sake, and he needed to go. He had promised to meet her at Diagon Alley later that afternoon. As soon as Jenny's owl delivered the note saying that she was expecting him at four pm, an idea came in his mind. Charlie could take care of the others siblings while he was going on his date. Simple, right?

There was only one problem: Charlie didn't want to. If the older Weasley could get out of the house, he could too. So they made a plan. They were taking Fred, George, Ron and Ginny to Diagon Alley. Charlie would stay with them at Fortescue's ice cream shop, while his brother and Jenny were on a date. Then they would meet at the Leaky Cauldron and go back home before their parents knew about their little trip. The plan was perfect.

Expected that nothing happened like they planned.

It started when Charlie didn't show up on time.

"What took you so long?" asked his older brother.

"I had to take my satchel. I couldn't find it," Charlie replied.

_"You're not really wearing that are you?"_

_"Wearing what?" He didn't understand his brother's puzzled look._

_"The man purse. You actually gonna wear that or are you just fuckin' with me?"_

_"It's where I keep all my things. Get a lot of compliments on this. Plus it's not a purse, it's called a satchel. All Dragon keepers wear one," Charlie replied, offended._

_"So does Mum!_ Anyways, we are late, so quick to the chimney everyone." Bill took Ron and Ginny by the hand while Charlie took care of the twins.

Then, came the second fortuitous event. They didn't have enough floo powder.

"Well, I think we finally are going to stay at home." The children were disappointed. Except Fred and George, who had an idea.

"We can use the Ford Anglia since—" started George,

"—Bill knows how to drive it," finished Fred.

Charlie shook his head. The ideas coming from the twins always ended badly. Percy was the living proof.

"That it! Twins, you are awesome!" Bill exclaimed, before going to the car. He had actually never driven it. His father had taught him, but only around the house and for fun.

It wasn't so easy to maneuver. They hit five mail boxes, almost killed a woman and her dog, and actually ran over some unidentified box.

They all agreed when Bill told them he was not going to try making it fly. Charlie was relieved but still looked pale. For a usually always relaxed person, he was somehow nervous.

"That's so cool!" Exclaimed Ron, when his brother managed to avoid another car and, for a tiny moment, was in the air.

"I agree," answered Bill, proud of him.

_"We're in a stolen, flying car with four underage children in the back. What part of this is cool?" _asked Charlie.

_"I think the flying car part's pretty cool."_

_"Thank you Fred."_

"Look, we've arrived! Park the car here." Charlie forgot all the troubles at the sight of an empty parking space. Parking the car meant no more danger.

After parking the car two blocks away—Bill didn't know how to stop it—they finally were at Diagon Alley.

"In two hours, we'll meet at the car. Fred, George, please be careful." He left his brothers on their own while he was with his date at the pub.

The first hour went fine. The ice cream and broomstick shop kept the children relatively calm. They were going down to the candies shop when another impromptu event came.

"What a lovely family!" exclaimed a middle age woman at the sight of the five siblings. Charlie continued to walk, his brothers and sister following. But the woman continued to speak, and made them to stop.

_"Oh! You're so cute! What's your name?"_ the woman asked Ginny.

_"Ginevra Molly Weasley."_

_"Laura Brown,"_ Charlie lied. He didn't want their parents to know about their little trip.

The woman looked puzzled at the answer of the older boy.

"Where are your parents? You all seem underage," asked the woman.

"Dad is at work," said Ronald.

"Mum is at St. Mungo's with Percy," said Ginny.

Fred, George and Charlie shook their heads.

"So you escaped from your keeper, I guess."

"No, Bill is at the pub with Jenny." Charlie rolled his eyes at the answer of Ron.

"At the pub? Well where does your father work?"

"At the ministry." This time Fred slapped Ron's head.

"You moron! If Dad knows, we are all in trouble deep!"

"Follow me. We are going at the ministry!"

To say that Arthur Weasley was shocked was an understatement. He was shocked, angry, and worried. And a little amazed by Bill who managed to drive the car from the Burrow to London. But he would never say that.

Instead, they all get the worst punishment they ever had. Molly went rather creative in punishments for this incident. It would even become the benchmark for all others punishments.

"You manage to have troubles within your first week at school! Remember the very bad trip punishment? It was a piece of cake in comparison to what you will get once home for Holidays!" It was the first of a series of howlers the twins received at school.


End file.
